When Hate Turns into Love
by MichiyoAndMeganeNeko
Summary: What is this feeling Alice gets when she fights with Gilbert? Also, Gilbert feels it, too. When they realize what it is, how will they act towards each other in the end? Read to find out! Rated M for last chapter! This is my first fanfic, but MeganeNeko-chan is still working on hers! -Michiyo


…My First Fanfiction… Please tell me how I do at it, I've really been looking forward to this! Hope you like GilXAlice, but if you don't, well, that's just your opinion. The characters will be OOC , otherwise the story wouldn't fit! ~Michiyo

Michiyo~ Hai Guysss! Gil loves Alice but he's too much of an idiot to realize it xD

Gil: Gah!

Michiyo~Hehe…

Alice: What's going on ?

Gil: A-Alice!

Michiyo~It's too early for that Gil, Disclaimer please~~

Gil~Sadly Michiyo doesn't own Pandora Hearts, but I wish she did!

Chapter 1

Gil's POV

As usual, I was yelling at Alice for getting too close to Oz.

"You Stupid Rabbit", I yelled. I was pissed. " When you get near Oz, you only cause him pain! I should've killed you the first time I laid eyes on you!"

Alice glared at me. " Why do you think I have to listen to you, Seaweed head", Alice glared at me even more, "If it wasn't for me, Oz would be dead in the Abyss!"

_Damn, _Gil thought, she won this time. I tried to walk away casually, but not before I said one last thing to her, " Just because you saved him doesn't mean you can't leave forever, Stupid Rabbit!"

"W-wha-" Alice started, though I was already in my room.

Alice's POV

After that fight with Seaweed head, I felt chest pains. I must be very hungry. I walked over to the shared dwelling I lived in, because I'm hungry. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Damn that Oz! He was taking too long! "Oooooz!", I yelled, "Come here and feed me!"

Oz came running from wherever he was and said, " Sorry Alice, I had to deal with something!"

He started making me 6 meat sandwiches to satisfy my hunger, finishing in 10 minutes.

" Finaly!" , I was starving!

I started gobbling them down and finished within a mere 3 seconds. For some reason I had the urge to apologize to that Seaweed head. I went upstairs to his room and knocked on his door.

"Seaweed head you in?" I asked, " I have something to say!"

"What the hell do you want?" Gilbert asked her in a sharp tone.

" I wanted to apologize for all the things I've done to you and Oz!" I said. I noticed him staring into my eyes. My face got hot and I looked away.

" You're lying, if you were really sorry you'd die and free Oz from the curse of the incuse!"

For some reason I started crying, but before I could do anything, I heard a gunshot, and a pain in my right shoulder. Realizing this, I whispered for help. But I was drifting off to darkness.

Gil's POV

Shit, what did I just do?

Hearing the gunshot, Oz, Break, and Sharon came running.

" Gil, what the hell!? Who shoots someone for no reason!" Sharon yelled.

I didn't mean to do that, but seeing her like that makes his chest tighten. Maybe… she really was sorry, I thought remembering her blush after she said it. I have to say she looked adorable right there for a second… What the hell am I thinking!? He couldn't take it anymore, so he went to his bedroom to take a nap…

Alice's POV

I woke up instantly, only to be brought to the sharp pain my shoulder brought me. I realized what had happened, and started crying. That's right, Seaweed shot me… I guess I was asleep for a few weeks, although my wound wasn't really all that much healed. Because I didn't have anything else to do, I just thought , while staring outside of the opened window into a sea of stars. It had been awhile since I had seen stars. They weren't that really amusing anymore I guess.

Suddenly, I felt as if I wanted something. I didn't know what, so I just let my legs carry me to wherever they wanted to go. In less than a few minutes, I found Seaweed's door looming ahead of me. This is where I wanted to go, I guess. I knocked on his door lightly. I heard a voice say " Come in" and I stepped lightly inside.

"Oh, It's just you." He said quietly.

" Can you look at me," I whispered. When he didn't, I added, " Please?"

He hesitated, but turned and looked at me straight in my eyes. I blushed, and his eyes widened, but then went back to normal. He still held my gaze. He said nothing. Then..

" What the hell do you want !?"

…

Damn. "I love you , Stupid Raven!"


End file.
